The Space Shuttle Reaction Control System (RCS) provides thrust to the vehicle for attitude and translational maneuvers during flight using both forward and aft RCS thrusters. The reusable Primary RCS (PRCS) thrusters are designed for a minimum of 100 missions, with fourteen forward and twenty-four aft PRCS thrusters on the orbiter providing redundancy to the system. A discovery of stress corrosion cracking in the PRCS thrusters has been identified as a potential failure mechanism of the critical flight hardware and has triggered an extensive non-destructive evaluation (NDE) effort to identify techniques capable of detecting potential damage throughout the thruster inventory. Over the life of the shuttle program, cracking in the relief radius area of seven thrusters has been isolated. Due to unknown variables including crack growth rates, failure modes, and the population of potentially compromised thrusters within the shuttle fleet, it is desirable to develop a system and method for detecting such damage. As the outer surface of the thruster is inaccessible without extensive disassembly, it is desirable to enable on-vehicle or routine depot level inspection of thrusters for relief radius stress corrosion cracking.